What ever happened to Isabelle?
by mangafreak
Summary: I had many questions on whatever happened to Isabelle, and I wondered too. This isn't the sequel! I have something else planned for that! Rated for later language. COMPLETE!
1. They Meet

Isabelle walked down the street. She was wearing her casual outfit, not her uniform. It had been a month since Carolina was sent back. Kiyo and Zatch were living in their own house again and everything seemed normal. Isabelle still hated Kiyo beyond reasoning. Zatch was the only mamodo she had seen since that sad day. She thought the troubles were finally over, but they were just starting. A guy with crimson red hair that was tied in a ponytail, riding a skateboard came in front of her. She almost bumped into him. He looked about two or three years older than her. "Can I help you?" she asked.

He just smirked. "Yeah, I got comment for you." he said, looking at her. Isabelle was wearing a long sleeve/no sleeve blue shirt and a white mini skirt. Her red eyes glared into his brown ones. "Well? What is it?" she asked, again.

"You're my new girlfriend!" he said after a moment. Isabelle stared at him. "Excuse me, was that crazy in my ear or did you just say-" Isabelle trailed off when he pulled out a book. A light blue spell book. She turned around. A puppet-like mamodo with orange, spiky hair was behind her. He had cold, blue-green eyes and resembled Zatch's in a way. "Now what was that?" the teen said when she turned back around. The spell book was opened, ready to cast a spell. She glared at him the got ready to run. "If your want to do that way, fine!" he said, "AISHIELD" Where Isabelle was running, she ran into a wall. But she couldn't see it. She put her hand up to where she hit. There was an invisible wall there. She turned around and started running again and hit a wall, again.

"It's a bubble, genius." the red-head said.

"I kind of figured that out." she replied, rubbing her nose.

"Now, what about telling me your name, cutie?"

"What about...no." She started to walk away as soon as she could tell the shield was down.

"Oh, come on! I have this cool demon kid that has magic powers! Doesn't that impress you?"

"No, it doesn't. I've had one, her name was..." she trailed off. She turned around with her back to him. Tears started coming her face, uncontrollable.

"Eeep! She's crying! What do I do?" The teen turned to his mamodo. The mamodo shrugged. "I don't know! I know nothing of these human girls!"

"But you know something about mamodo girls! What about that one girl you had a crush on? Wasn't her name Kea or someth-" He was interrupted by Isabelle grabbing onto his collar.

"What do you know about Kea?"

"I don't know! Ask Hyde down there!"

Isabelle let go, giving the teen a chance to breath. She turned to the mamodo, whom was called Hyde. "Now be a darling and tell me, how do you know Kea?"

"Well, umm..." Hyde was blushing extremely.

"Okay..." Isabelle turned back to the book owner. "Hmm...fine." She held out her hand. "I'm Isabelle, and you are?"

"The name's Eido and the little dude is Hyde." He shook her hand.

"You just might be good enough to show my dad. Come on, your coming with me." Isabelle took Eido's hand and pulled him down the street. Hyde grabbed Eido's skateboard and followed.

-------------------------End-----------------------------

MF: I don't know what to call this. It's not the sequel, the sequel's coming soon. I had some questions on what had happened to Isabelle, and I guess this is what you'll get! But it's not all! D There will be more! D And the questions about the Aishield, I made up three more spells for Hyde, he needs some luff! . But I like Eido better, I dressed up as him for Halloween!

Disclaimer: I don't own Zatch Bell, but I own Aisheild, Visa Jikeruga, and Gigano Jikeruga, Isabelle, and Grudge owns Kea.


	2. The Note

"I'm home, George!" Isabelle said, walking into the door. She didn't like calling George Dad, Daddy, Papa, or Father. She thought of it as awkward. She was still pulling the red-head, Eido. Hyde walked in after them. "George?" She let go of Eido and walked up to the note on the counter. It read:

_Sorry about the short notice but I've been called up to help with a cooking show. Be back next week! Love, George._

She threw the paper on the floor. "You hungry?" she asked.

"Um...not really." Eido was surprised at the fact that someone wanted to be his girlfriend.

"Okay..."

Eido hadn't noticed but Hyde had been really quiet. Usually he's nagging at Eido about the battle. He seemed worried, for once. "Hey, Hyde. Something wrong, little dude?" he asked.

"Umm...well...' Hyde started blushing again. "I was just wondering...where Kea was...and all..."

Isabelle had overheard. "Oh yeah, that. You see, funny story. Well, maybe not that funny, not funny at all. She got sent back by two fire mamodo, whom I was told had no book owner." She gave a nervous smile.

Hyde looked down. "Oh..."

"Bummer, dude..."

"Yeah...um...want a tour?" This was the first time Isabelle had a boyfriend in years. She couldn't remember what to do, just that show him around your house.

"I guess. Hyde, you want to come?"

"Umm...I'd rather wait for you guys."

"Fine, dude."

Isabelle had showed him every room except for the one across the hall from Isabelle's. That door had hearts over it and it looked like there was a sign, but got ripped off. Eido had decided not to question. They went back into the living room.

"So, um...do I, like, go now?"

"You can stay if you want..."

"Yo, Hyde, wanna stay?"

"I guess...I don't have any plans for tonight, anyway."

"So the answer is yes?"

Eido and Hyde looked at each other and nodded. "Yep!" Eido said.

--------------------------End---------------------------

MF: Second chapter done! Oh yeah, my sister says that it is an epilogue, does that sound right? Thanks for the nice comments, everyone! . This will be a story I'll continue, especially with these comments. Thank you all!

Disclaimer: See last chapter!

TToB: What do you mean by "put up in the Japanese section"? You mean the C2 or what? AHH! I'M CONFUZZLED!

HIA: . Thanks! Are you a fan of me or something? You always review my stories...hmm...


	3. Say WHAT!

Isabelle woke up. She was perfectly fine in her bed. She had told Eido and Hyde to sleep in the living room. She looked at her watch. "Crap! I'm late!" She put on her casual outfit and gabbed a bag of clothes. She ran out into the living room. She shook Eido to wake him up. "What do you mean mommy, I'm dressed for school." he mumbled.

"Great!" Isabelle said. She wrote a note on some sticky note and put it on his forehead then ran out the door.

_An hour later_

Eido rolled off the couch and hit his head on the coffee table. "OW! DAMMIT!" he shouted out, and in the process, waking up Hyde. He plucked the sticky note of his forehead. It read:

_Hey, I went to my job. Be back by 3 p.m. Don't mess with anything._

_Love, Isabelle_

The time was near noon. "Hey Hyde, want to go eat at that new _Moge! _restaurant?"

"Umm...why not?"

Eido got on his regular outfit and Hyde was already wearing his, so they walked out the door.

"It's just down the street." Eido said, "No need to fly."

So they walked down the street. _Moge!_ belonged to the one and only, Parco Folgore! I guess you can call it Folgore's version of Hooter's. When they got there, Eido was in love. Being the pervert that he is, of course he would love it there. He walked up to the counter. Hyde followed closely behind. And then, you would never guess who was working...

"Isabelle?" Eido asked the clerk.

"Umm...yeah...I needed the money and..." Isabelle was interrupted by Eido.

"MAN THAT OUTFIT LOOKS SEXY ON YOU!" he shouted. Isabelle gave him the death glare. "Oh, I suppose I should leave now..." Eido said, backing up towards the door.

"I thought we were going to eat here..." Hyde said.

"Right...heheh" Eido said. They were seated and they ordered. They ate, paid, and left. They waited at Isabelle's house for her arrival. She came back, and somehow, she was drunk.

"Gud mornin' Eid and Hydo!" she said.

"Isabelle...?" Hyde stared at her, blinked a few times, then smacked his forehead. He was the only sane person in the house now. If some girl is drunk, Eido would soon be too.

_The Nest Morning_

Hyde didn't want to know what the sounds he heard last night were. Poor Isabelle and Eido had terrible hangovers and Hyde couldn't do anything to help. Well, he thought that they had hangovers. They hadn't woken up yet, so he had to wait for them. After an hour or so, he heard a scream from the room. Hyde immediately ran back there, but just got hit by an object.

"You idiot! You took advantage of me while I was drunk and had sex with me!" Isabelle shouted. Eido was being pummeled by random objects like pillows and chairs. "GET OUT!"

Eido grabbed his bag and Hyde and ran out. "Retard..." Hyde said. "Shut up!" Eido said.

_Two Months Later  
_

"Isabelle, you've been getting kind of chubby..."

"What do you mean, George?"

"Have you looked at yourself? I think you need to go to the doctor. It's unhealthy to be fat."

"Fine. I'll go myself."

"You should bring someone with you. What about that nice Kiyo kid and his friend Zatch?"

"HELL NO!"

"I think I'll call them up now!" George went over to the phone and dialed. Isabelle covered her ears and kept repeating 'They're going to say no' to herself. Her dad hung up the phone.

"It's no, right?"

"Hana said they would love to!"

"Oh dear god..."

So that's where Isabelle is. Walking to the hospital with the dumb genius and the annoying brat.

"So Isabelle, how's life treating you? We haven't heard from you in a long time! How's your dad? Is your house clean? What about your-ooohh..."

Kiyo had shut him up by giving him Vulcan. They were both thankful for that.

"Dumb annoying brat..." Isabelle muttered.

_Later..._

"Well Miss Lockhart, I have good news and bad news. Well, it depends on what you call good or bad news, so I'll just say them. You're perfectly healthy, but..."

"That's a relief..."

"You're pregnant. Congratulations."

"WHAT?"

"I said you're pregnant, do you have hearing problems?"

Isabelle looked down at her abdomen. It was bigger than it was two months ago. "Damn Eido..." she muttered.

MF: How'd you like this chapter? Honestly didn't expect it, did you? I'll continue with this and my other story. Bye!

Disclaimer: I only own George and Isabelle. Everyone else...I WISH!


	4. The Maury Show

"Hi, welcome back to Maury. Today we have a fourteen-year-old from Japan who says her boyfriend is a pervert and slept with her when she was intoxicated. She had a horrible part-time job at a Hooter's type place. So of course she would come home drunk. Now, last week she went to the doctor's and found out she was pregnant. Here's Isabelle, folks."

The audience claps while Isabelle walks out. She sits down in the chair next to Maury.

"So Isabelle, how long have you been pregnant."

"..."

"Come on, you can tell us. It's just live TV."

"Oh yeah, that makes me feel a whole lot better..." She rolls her eyes.

"Anywho, this is what her boyfriend, Eido, said before the show." He points to the screen behind him showing Eido on the street.

"HOLY CRAP I'M ON TV!"

"Shut up and talk to us..." the camera man said.

"Uhh...she...uh...said she wanted to...and...yeah..."

"That's a lie, Eido!" said Hyde, who jumped in from above.

"HOLY CRAP, WHAT IS THAT?" the camera man asked, and in the process, dropping the camera. The screen now shows the bottom part of Hyde's boots.

Screen zooms out. There was a silence.

"So, here comes Eido!"

Eido walks in with Hyde, who was smacking his forehead. The audience were booing and what not.

"Thank you! I love you, too!"

"Eido, they hate you."

"Shut up Hyde."

Isabelle threw the chair and accidently hit Eido in the shins. He fell down.

"Uh, We'll be back after this commercial break!" Maury said nervously.

Screen goes to commercials.

_In the Mamodo World_

Carolina blinked at the screen. Kea had Dr. Pepper splurted all over her face. They stared at each other for a moment then bursted out laughing.

_Back to somewhere on Earth_

"And we're back!" Maury said. "So Eido, how are you feeling?"

"I hurt..." he said in a small voice, "...in places that don't exist."

"YOU DESERVE IT, bleep-HOLE!" Isabelle stopped shouting for a moment. "I can't swear on this show?"

"Nope."

"bleep YOU, MAURY!"

"Don't worry, I will see you after the show." he replied with an evil smile.

"bleep THIS WHOLE GODbleepIN' SHOW! I'M GETTING THE bleep OUT OF HERE!" Isabelle started for offstage but was stopped by Maury.

"Sorry, can't leave during the show, you asked for it."

"I DIDN'T bleepIN' ASK FOR IT! IT WAS THOSE bleepIN' bleep-HOLES, ZATCH AND KIYO!"

Camera zooms to Zatch waving while Kiyo is trying to stop him.

"Break to commercial, please." Maury said.

MF: IT WAS GrUdGe's IDEA! -points to GrUdGe, who is currently in the room-

GrUdGe: No it wasn't... 

Disclaimer: I don't own Zatch Bell! or Maury. But I own Carolina and Isabelle and GrUdGe owns Kea.

MF: BYE!


	5. Welcome Home and Apology

Quiet….

Isabelle stared at Kiyo with her infamous death glare. "That's the last time I EVER go on TV! You hear?" she yelled at him. The people around them gave them the "Shush!" They were on a plane, back to Japan. (A/N: Last time I checked, the Maury Show was only in America…) Kiyo was sitting to the right of her and Zatch to the left. Eido and Hyde was sitting across the aisle. Eido was yelling at the attendant.

"What do you mean you don't serve yellowtail burgers?"

"I'm sorry, sir, we have regular burgers, though."

"…I don't want a regular burger!"

"Eido, op-stay on the elling-yay. Eople-pay are aring-stay." Hyde nudged him. Eido looked down at him.

"What? I don't speak your freaky demon language."

"I said, people are staring!" Eido looked around at the other passengers. Hyde wasn't lying. Eido sat down.

"I'm not hungry anymore…" he said. The attendant left to go to the other passengers.

_Back in Mochinoki, Japan_

"Yay! That was fun Kiyo! Let'sdoitagain!" Zatch said, hyper-Zatch-style.

"Uh…no." Kiyo replied. Zatch put a pout on his face. "You never let me do anything fun!" Zatch said.

"That's nice for you two, but if you'll excuse me, I have better things to do…" Isabelle said, turning on her not-so-high heels. Eido came up behind her. "Isabelle, can we talk?" he said, putting a hand on her right shoulder. She grabbed his hand, turned around to face him, and kicked his shins so he fell down. She let go and walked away.

"I take that as a no?" Eido said, in pain.

"What do you think?" Hyde said. He held out his hand to help him up. Eido grabbed his hand and stood up. "I think you should go apologize to her…" Hyde said.

"She'll probably hurt me more..."

"You should at least try."

"…."

"…"

"…."

"GO!"

"Rawr! Hiss! I'll go!" Eido said, turning around. He walked in the direction Isabelle went. He stopped. "Where was her house again?" Eido asked. Hyde smacked his forehead. He walked in front of Eido.

"Follow me…"

Eido did as he was told and soon, he was at Isabelle's front door. Hyde disappeared into the trees. Eido got nervous and almost left. But then, Hyde would kill him. He knocked at the door and waited. A man with blonde hair opened the door.

"Well, howdy! Can I help you?" the man said.

"Um…Is Miss Isabelle here?"

"Sure, she is. Let me get her. Come on in, and take a seat on the couch." The man said, moving out of the way to let Eido in. He took the offer and sat on the rather large couch. The man went into the hall and disappeared into a room. Eido heard talking that was muffled by the walls. Isabelle came out of the room and walked down the hall.

_Isabelle's POV_

I walked out into the living and to my surprise; it was him. "You came back, crawling on your knees?" I asked him. He shook his head no and started to talk.

"No, Hyde made me come 'apologize'."

"Uh huh. Sure." I replied. He disgusts me, with his brown eyes and his hot long crimson hair and-NO! Must not fall under spell. He started talking again, about how sorry he was. What the hell? Who can't love him? When he stopped talking, I replied with, "I forgive you." And I gave him a smile.

_Eido's POV_

Wait, wait, wait…She forgave me? Without using violence? This might be a start to a new relationship…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.--.

MF: Kind of short, I don't really care. It's like 1:00 am. I should get to sleep... BUT! I come bearing good news! The sequel to _The Love Mamodo_ is coming soon. Keep an eye out for it!

Disclaimer: I only own the man, which is George, and Isabelle. NOTHING ELSE!


	6. The End or is it?

"_Visa Jikiruga!" Eido shouted, making Hyde invisible. The girl mamodo closed her eyes, then pointed to a spot near a tree._

"_Brother, he's right there." She said._

"_Okay, Vivian. Pyrosku!" The boy shouted. Some firebolts shot out of the girl's eyes towards the spot she had said before. Critical hit._

"_Ah! Dammit!" Hyde said, becoming visible. The book Eido was holding was glowed a teal color. "Ready, Eido! Read the spell!"_

"_Gigano Jikiruga!" Eido shouted. Hyde jumped into the air and threw his arms down, thus creating a tornado._

"_This is for Kea!" Hyde shouted, making the tornado go towards the two._

"_Vincent, dearest? Might I read yours?" The girl, Vivian, asked._

"_Don't see what's stopping you, sister dearest." 'Vincent' said._

"_Mhm! Pirowaru!" Vivian shouted. Vincent created a moving firewall. It collided with tornado, making a giant flame tornado of doom that was spitting fire everywhere._

"_Eido, idiot! Protect the book!" Hyde shouted. Eido nodded and turned his back away from the flames. The flames hit his back. They burned a hole through his top shirt and singed his second. _

"_Hyde! I don't think I can stand the heat anymore!" Eido shouted. The flames burned through his bottom shirt and hit his back, thus making it bleed. Hyde jumped in front of Eido, but was soon burnt down by the flames. "Hyde!" Eido crawled over to his aid. Being the idiot he is, he left the book on accident._

"_Brother, your book!" Vivian shouted._

"_I should say the same for yours!" Vincent shouted back. The twins' books were burning due to the flames of doom. "At least we're going together." He said. Vivian nodded. Pretty soon, they were gone._

_Hyde opened his eyes. "Idiot!" he slapped Eido in the face. "You should be protecting the book, not me!" But he spoke too late. For the book was already burnt in the corner and the fire was slowly making it's way across the book. "I knew I was never going to become king with a weakling like you." He commented._

"_Hyde…I'm—I'm sorry." Eido said._

"_This was my only chance! I will never have another chance like this!" Hyde said._

"_At least the enemies were sent back." Eido said in defense. Hyde looked at the book, it was almost gone._

"_This is good-bye. I put too much faith in you, Eido. Good-bye." Hyde said, before he completely disappeared._

"_HYDE!" Eido shouted out. He looked at the ground and streams of tears ran down his face._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

MF: The above was a flashback, nothing more. God I hope GrUdGe doesn't kill meh…

GrUdGe: NOW YOU'VE DONE IT!

MF: Eep! Back to the story!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Some number of months later…**

Isabelle had somehow convinced Eido to join the high school. He was a grade ahead of her, but at least he was in a school. (A/N: I'm pretty sure Kiyo's class would be in high school by now…-.-;;)

So, it was lunch time…when it happened.

Isabelle was walking, with a lunch tray, to a table. The 9th and 10th graders ate lunch together, so she was heading over to where Eido sat. Suddenly, she collapsed to the floor. Other students surrounded around her. She tugged at another kid's pant leg, to catch their attention. When he kneeled down, she pointed to Eido, who was sitting the other way.

"Get the redhead, now." she demanded. The boy nodded and ran to get Eido. She looked to one side of her and saw Suzy Mizuno. She had a cup of apple juice.

"Here you go!" Suzy said, with a smile, "It will help you." Isabelle grabbed the juice and gulped it down. When she was done, Eido was by her other side. A teacher had also come to see what the commotion was.

"Get us an ambulance!" Eido shouted at the teacher.

"I don't have a cell phone on me!" he said. Eido frowned and looked around.

"Who's got a cell phone?" Eido shouted. Mary Lou (A/N: The sporty girl that is Suzy's friend for those who don't/didn't know) raised her hand. "Well, what are you waiting for? Call the local hospital!" Eido demanded. Mary Lou dialed a number and talked to the person at the other end. She hung up shortly after.

"They're on their way!" she said.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hey Kiyo! What's going on over there?" asked Zatch, pointing to the crowd across the cafeteria.

"Something I don't want to get involved with…" Kiyo replied, taking a bite into a rice cracker.

"Oh come on! I want to see what it is!" Zatch whined.

"You can go, just don't take me."

"Fine! Be right back!" Zatch stood up and ran over to the crowd. When he got there, he pushed his way to the center. "Isabelle!"

"Zatch…" Isabelle stared coldly at him.

"Hey! You're that guy!" Zatch pointed at Eido.

"He has a name you know." Isabelle said. She, then, moaned in pain. "When's the fucking ambulance going to get here?" she asked Mary Lou, who was keeping an eye out for it.

"It's pulling into the parking lot!" she replied. Eido and Zatch helped Isabelle up, even though one side was uneven due to Zatch's shortness. They walked out to the ambulance.

"Thanks kids, you saved us a trip inside." One of the workers said. They got Isabelle onto the bed inside the ambulance. Eido stood by the bedside while Zatch stayed out.

"Kid, you're not coming?" Another worker asked.

"Oh no! I have to stay here with Kiyo. I told him I would be right back!" Zatch said, waved good-bye, then turned around and ran back inside. He ran over to where Kiyo was sitting. "Kiyo, Kiyo! Isabelle was just put into a white-mobile that was flashing lights and sent somewhere!"

"You mean she was put in an ambulance and was taken to the hospital?"

"Yeah! It also made funny noises!" Zatch started imitating the sirens.

'Aw shit. That means we're going to get a phone call from George and we're going to have to visit Isabelle in the hospita.' Kiyo thought. He stood up and left the school. Zatch, still imitating the sirens, followed him.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(A/N: The next part, I credit Family Guy.)

"Okay, let me get some gloves on and we'll be ready." The doctor said. He put his hand into the bin marked 'GLOVES.' "Wait a minute, these don't feel like gloves. But this is where I usually keep the gloves. They feel like used needles. Maybe if I dig deeper, I'll get to the gloves." He pushed his hand farther in. "Nope, more needles." He took his hand out. It was covered with needles. "Yeah, this definitely isn't the glove bin." He fell over.

"Dammit!" Eido said. He kicked the doctor, attempting to get him up. Isabelle moaned in pain and Eido jerked his head quickly. "How the hell am I supposed to do this?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" Isabelle shouted.

"You're the girl here!"

"All right, what's going on in here?" said a familiar voice. When the person walked in, it was George, Isabelle's father. "Something wrong?" he asked.

"George! Do you know how to deliver?" Isabelle asked, then moaned in pain.

"Papers! I know how to deliver papers, that's what you're asking for, right?" George asked.

"Dammit, man! We're talking about babies! Can you deliver babies?" Eido responded.

"Oh yeah! Why didn't you say something in the first place. Too bad, my hands are messy since I was just at work." George held up his hands, which were covered in rice and soy sauce. "I'll just have to guide you!" George walked over to Isabelle's side. "Look under the blanket, reddie."

"My name is Eido…" he said. He looked under the blanket. "It looks like a bubble coming out."

"That's the head." George turned to Isabelle. "Push!"

"I am! It's not going back in!" Eido said.

"You, jackass! I push, you pull!" Isabelle shouted.

"It's out!" Eido said. He picked up the baby. "It's a boy." He handed the baby to Isabelle. "What should we name him?" Eido asked.

"How about…Hyde? In memory of your gust mamodo." Isabelle suggested.

"Mamodo?" George asked.

"Uh, we said kodomo, George. As in his little brother." Isabelle quickly said. (A/N: Kodomo means child.)

"Yeah!" Eido said to support Isabelle. "And I think we should name it Hyde."

"Okay." Isabelle said.

And thus forth, George watched Hyde every Monday through Wednesday and Fridays. Isabelle and Eido took turns on Thursdays. Five years later, they had twin girls. One was Rozemarie and the other was Carolina, in memory of the affectionate mamodo. That was the same year that Eido proposed to Isabelle and got married two months later. The next year, construction on New Mochinoki was started and by the time Hyde was 15 and Carolina and Rozemarie were both 10, it was completed and rules by Kiyo Takamine, who married Suzy Mizuno and had a son named Itachi, who is 9.

Meanwhile, in the mamodo world, Hyde married Kea and had a daughter named Lyra. Zatch and Carolina had a son named Citorn. Zeno and Stella (A/N: Stella was never introduced in this story or the previous, but will be in the next one) had a kid, whose gender is unknown to the public. Everything has gone perfect…until…

"Zatch, come here!" Carolina shouted to her king. He came in quickly.

"What is it, Carolina?" Zatch asked.

"Citorn's bookkeeper is—is…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

MF: HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA! I demand you to live with this cliffhanger until I decide to tell about it in…Drum roll please?

GrUdGe: repeatedly pats thighs

MF: Thanks GrUdGe. As I was saying;

…until I decide to tell about it in …… THE SEQUAL TO _THE LOVE MAMODO_!

The mamodo are patiently waiting the next battle, but Carolina finds something out about Citorn's bookkeeper, thus making the battle start 986 years before it's supposed to. Citorn is all ready to start, but something happens on the way to the human world, and he loses his memory! Can his friends help him regain his memory before it's too late? Find out in my all new story:

**PLEASE, REGAIN MY MEMORY**!

Prepare for an all new battle, in New Mochinoki with new friends, new sites to see, and MISTER UMBRELLA!.


End file.
